


Complicado

by Sandra_Hernandez



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Hernandez/pseuds/Sandra_Hernandez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson tiene un pequeño accidente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicado

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Complicated](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/144710) by Laughing Gravy. 



—¡Watson!

Maldita sea... ¿Dónde está este hombre?

El villano detenido, la casa atestada de policías, y el buen doctor por ninguna parte. Holmes se detiene en lo alto de unas empinadas escaleras con peldaños de madera. Se esfuerza por distinguir algo en la oscuridad del sótano.

—¡Watson! ¿Está ahí abajo? 

Su voz se pierde, como tragada por la penumbra. 

_¿Ha oído un gemido?_ Holmes baja corriendo los escalones, agarrándose justo a tiempo cuando sus pies resbalan sobre la traicionera superficie. 

Y allí está el hombre, sentado contra la pared, débilmente iluminada por la tenue luz que se filtra desde arriba entre las tablas de madera. 

—Bien... Watson... ¿Nos vamos?

Los ojos de Holmes pasan ansiosamente del doctor a la escalera, y nuevamente al doctor.

Y entonces se da cuenta: el doctor está tenso, con el rostro pálido y contraído. El detective alza una ceja inquisitivamente.

—Mi brazo... Está roto... —es la respuesta del médico.

Por un momento, Sherlock Holmes se limita a considerar los hechos. Luego pregunta:

—¿Está seguro?

—Oh, sí, estoy seguro —dice el doctor, insinuando en su voz una sonrisa tirante.

Holmes se acerca y ve que su rostro está gris y brillante y que la sonrisa que luce en sus labios es forzada. Se sujeta el brazo derecho inmóvil contra el cuerpo, mostrando a Holmes la palidez de su mano contra el abrigo oscuro.

Holmes hace la deducción más rápida y obvia. 

—Un momento... ¿Se ha _caído_ por las escaleras?

El pobre doctor se las arregla para parecer aún más desconcertado cuando responde con embarazo:

—Sí.

—Mala suerte, amigo mío, pero no debería estar tan disgustado, yo he estado a punto de darme un batacazo...

La débil voz sin aliento interrumpe su conmiseración:

—Escuche, Holmes, es... complicado. Tengo la mano fría, no la siento. Necesito... _necesitamos_... recolocar el hueso... _ahora mismo_.

—Le llevaremos al hospital y estará como nuevo. 

E inmediatamente Holmes se da la vuelta, listo para subir corriendo las escaleras. Después de todo, ahí arriba está la mitad del Cuerpo, pisoteando la escena del crimen.

Pero Watson mueve lentamente la cabeza mientras sus ojos parecen cerrarse por voluntad propia, y susurra:

—No... —Traga saliva y continúa—: Hay que hacerlo ahora... La circulación, ya sabe... Podría perder el brazo...

Los ojos de Watson siguen cerrados, la cabeza baja. Holmes le oye murmurar palabras como “fractura” y “reducción”. De repente, un rostro blanco se alza. Holmes se agacha y apoya una mano en el hombro de su amigo en un gesto interrogante. Watson le dirige una mirada perpleja y dice:

—Creo que voy a...

Se gira a un lado, vacilante, y vomita en el rincón.

—Mi querido Watson... —suspira Holmes, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.

Se arrodilla velozmente junto al doctor para sostener a su tembloroso compañero, y vuelve a colocarlo de espaldas contra la pared, procurando no tocar el brazo herido. Watson respira pesadamente, sin dejar de sujetarse el brazo contra el cuerpo. 

—¿Qué debo hacer? —pregunta Holmes, con rostro grave y la voz queda.

Watson parece aliviado y responde suavemente:

—Gracias.

Holmes señala el abrigo.

—¿Debería quitarle esto? 

—Eso me temo —responde el doctor, y sus miradas intercambian un sombrío entendimiento.

Holmes sujeta firmemente el brazo herido como si fuera de cristal y pregunta:

—¿Listo?

Watson empieza a encoger el hombro izquierdo para hacer bajar el abrigo, entre respingos y jadeos. Con mucho esfuerzo, se las arregla para pasarse el abrigo por detrás. Ahora sólo queda bajar la manga derecha, un proceso que se lleva a cabo entre un sinfín de jadeos de Watson y el gentil estímulo de Holmes.

Lentamente, ayuda a Watson a bajar el miembro roto hasta el sucio suelo. Holmes se cambia de sitio para atenderle mejor. Mira al médico a la cara. Watson está temblando bajo su fina camisa de lino. Holmes le sube la manga y ve que el brazo derecho está cubierto de cardenales rojos como la sangre. Está torcido en un ángulo extraño, y la muñeca y la mano están blancas e inertes.

—Sujete... —le indica Watson, y, con la mano buena, coge las de Holmes, una tras otra, y las coloca cerca del codo derecho—. Cuando... cuando lo hayamos hecho —traga saliva con dificultad—, lo más probable es que vuelva a vomitar. —Dirige a Holmes una mirada de disculpa—. Y que me desmaye —ríe sin humor—. Por supuesto, no necesariamente en ese orden.

—¿Y qué debo hacer entonces? —pregunta el detective.

—Sólo mantenerme caliente y buscar ayuda... Estaré bien...

Watson vuelve a cerrar los ojos y respira hondo varias veces de manera entrecortada. Holmes se dispone a hacer cuanto pueda.

El detective observa los largos dedos de Watson dibujar sobre la piel del brazo herido, sin apenas tocarlo, pero aun así percibiendo competentemente la posición de los huesos rotos. Luego, sin previo aviso, tomando a Holmes por sorpresa, agarra serenamente la muñeca y tira. El único sonido lo emite Holmes, un leve siseo de dolor empático. El doctor arquea bruscamente la espalda con los ojos muy abiertos, aspira una enorme bocanada de aire y lo suelta en varios jadeos cortos y lastimeros.

Hay un breve silencio.

—Watson, no ha vomitado ni se ha desmayado... ¿Debería preocuparme? —inquiere el detective con absoluta seriedad.

Pero Watson no responde a su pregunta. Sus dedos, aun temblando terriblemente, se buscan el pulso con movimiento experto.

—Bien... Ha funcionado... Estoy bien —jadea, aliviado, exhibiendo por fin una auténtica sonrisa.

Holmes observa cómo el cuerpo de Watson se relaja, inclina a un lado la cabeza y le dice alegremente:

—Ahora viene el desmayo, viejo amigo... Gracias, Holmes.

—De nada, amigo mío, de nada... 

Y da unas palmaditas en el hombro del doctor, ahora inconsciente.

 

FIN


End file.
